


To Heid or not to Heid, that is the question.

by SSA_A



Series: The Family That I Chose [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, BAU as family, M/M, Non-Binary Spencer Reid, Not Beta Read, friends shipping friends, text fic (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_A/pseuds/SSA_A
Summary: A text fic of the 5 times the BAU guessed about Heid and the one time they found out about them.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: The Family That I Chose [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161950
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

_Emily Prentiss made a groupchat with Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau and David Rossi._

_Emily Prentiss has renamed the groupchat to To Heid or not to Heid, that is the question._

EM: I cannot be the only one seeing this

DM: What the fuck is Heid? 

EM: Hotch and Reid’s ship name. You know what a ship is right?

PG: Thank god. I thought I was the only one.   
PG: The stares!!!!

DM: Ship? 

EM: Holy shit. Did you even have a childhood?  
EM: When two people are in a relationship, or you want them to be, you Ship them together. 

PG: And then you have OTPs and BroTPs but that is a whole different thing. 

JJ: It is 2 am and you are in the same house. Talk to each other. 

EM: But then Heid would know that we know

DR: I swear to God I am never inviting you over ever again

PG: Sorry Rossi

DR: I do not want to listen to this. You kids have fun. 

_David Rossi left To Heid or not to Heid, that is the question._

EM: Well that was fun. Now. Give me the evidence

PG: The staring when they think we aren’t looking  
PG: I have video evidence of them doing that in the office and plane  
PG: Also Hotch was staring at them all night in that dress. It was like watching pg porn

DM: You think Hotch and Spencer are together? What?

EM: Yes. You have to have seen the looks. The love heart eyes. Do you think they have been on for a while? 

JJ: I’m with Derek on this. You don’t have enough evidence.

PG: So if we got evidence you would believe us? 

JJ: Maybe. Depends on how solid the evidence is. 

EM: Deal. Garcia we have work to do. 

PG: I have made a document already. Sent you the details. Update as we go. 

DM: Well this was fun but I’m going to sleep.

JJ: Same. Night.

\--

EM: Someone please tell me that I am not imagining this. Is Spencer Reid sleeping on Aaron Hotchners SHOULDER???

PG: No! Pictures!! Update the doc!!!

JJ: They are tired from the case, proves nothing. 

DM: It was also the only good seat for them to sleep and Hotch looks uncomfortable with them sleeping like that. 

EM: You are in denial. I am hereby placing a bet of $50 that Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid are in fact a couple. 

PG: I am placing $25 on the same bet. 

JJ: $25 that they are not

DM: $50 that they are not. 

EM: Pen that is going to be a nice meal we have

PG: I can taste it already 

\--

DM: Does anyone know who Spencer’s boyfriend is? And do not say Hotch

PG: They have a boyfriend? How do you know?

DM: They nearly dropped their phone at a message and are blushing hard

EM: Is that what happened. I thought they had a twitch 

PG: I already know the answer to this but I could easily hack their phone to look if you want?

JJ: If you do that I will tell Hotch  
JJ: Leave Spencer alone and do your work. The reports need to be finished by the end of the day  
JJ: Derek Morgan you take those files of Spencer’s desk right now

DM: Okay mom. 

JJ: Just for that I am going to make you deal with media with me

DM: Fuck. I’m sorry

EM: Derek is getting in troooubleeeee

JJ: I can make you partner with Rossi for the next few cases.   
JJ: Or better yet you can stay here and help Garcia 

PG: No one is getting in my lair. No one

JJ: Get to work. I swear to god

\--

JJ: Spencer has hickeys? Who gave them those??

DM: No! Really? Is that why they wore that scarf? 

EM: Proof is just throwing itself at us. Is Hotch in the same room? 

JJ: Yes. Why?

EM: I will be a minute. Don’t let them leave. Pen I need you to be there to film

PG: Of course my dear Emily

-

DM: She is so dead. Look at those glares they are sending

JJ: Em you really fucked up there

PG: You guys are not getting it! Did you see the daggers from Hotch?? He was so jealous!

JJ: Or he thought it was inappropriate

PG: Yes and I’m straight  
PG: More evidence, I cannot wait for that dinner

DM: It still isn’t a confession

\--

JJ: I may be swaying to the other side. I just walked in and they were both flushed and stuttering

DM: JJ you can’t leave me

PG: Join us! Also what room? 

JJ: Hotch’s office

PG: the offices don’t have cameras. Hotch knows that

JJ: Send me that doc and I’ll help

DM: I have been left alone by my friends

\--

EM: I CAUGHT THEM KISSING  
EM: CODE HEID CODE HEID

PG: HOLY SHIT WHERE??

EM: THE ELEVATOR  
EM: I NEED HELP

PG: ON MY WAY

JJ: Well that is enough proof

DM: Who would have thought

\--

_Emily Prentiss added Spencer Reid, David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner._

EM: So……

SR: What?

EM: We all know Spencer. Now tell us!

AH: Fine. Yes we are together. 

DR: These idiots have been guessing since the dinner with Jack and Henry

EM: YOU KNEW??

PG: ROSSI WE TRUSTED YOU

JJ: How long have you been together? 

SR: We have been together for 9 months, 12 days and roughly 18 hours. 

DM: How? What?

AH: This might be better in person. Meet in my office now  
AH: Also dinner out tonight? Our treat

PG: Sure

EM: 'Our.' lol what are you married?  
EM: But yeah I can do that

JJ: Please. I have questions.

DM: Yeah if you are paying

DR: Sure. 

_Emily Prentiss renamed the groupchat to To Heid was the answer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the elevator mishap

Spencer stood behind Aaron, ignoring the stares from their team as they grabbed Aaron’s hand. They squeezed three times, trying to get Aaron’s attention so they could leave, they needed a few minutes alone. Aaron turned around to them and he turned back to the others, shoving them out of the room before locking the door and Spencer let out a sigh. 

“Are you okay Love?” Spencer shrugged and Aaron pulled them into his arms. “If you don’t want to talk to them we don’t need to. We can go home and watch a movie.”

Spencer stayed quiet, they didn’t know what they wanted to do, but they knew the others would badger them both and Rossi for details. “I want to. What if they don’t like it? Or if they go to Strauss?” 

“I swear to you Doctor Spencer Reid that you and I will not be fired, we will not be forced out, and they will not care after a couple of days.” Spencer shook their head slightly, they didn’t want to leave the BAU, and they didn’t want Aaron to leave either. “Spencer, can you look at me?” Spencer turned their head so they could look at Aaron. “Rossi has known since the start and he has never said anything, and you know that the people out there love you and I like family so they will not do anything.” 

“Sure?” Aaron nodded, kissing their head before standing up and lifting Spencer with him. 

“I am as sure of this and I am that I love you.” Spencer relaxed and Aaron moved again. “Are you ready to go out there?” 

“Yes. Can you go first?” Aaron nodded and the two of them were walking to the office door, opening it to see the others all waiting in the Briefing room for them. Aaron walked in first and everyone turned to him then to Spencer behind him. 

“I cannot believe Heid is actually real.” Emily broke the silence, making Garcia giggle before Aaron silenced them with a look. 

“You will each get one question here and then more at dinner, you will not ask anything sexual and you will not make Spencer or I uncomfortable. Agreed?” Everyone nodded and Aaron moved so Spencer could sit down before he pulled a seat out for himself. “You can start.”

No one spoke for a few seconds, trying to get their questions together before JJ started. “How did this happen?” ‘

Spencer looked up to Aaron who nodded and Spencer turned back to JJ, “During the LA Case we talked a lot, about the case and other things. We nearly kissed when we were back here, then that night I went over and we talked it over.” 

“Wasn’t that the day before you came out?” JJ asked and Spencer nodded before they turned to Emily. 

“When did Rossi find out?” Spencer grinned at the man and gestured for him to answer the question.

“A day after because the two are not good at hiding. The next morning they arrived together and they were both smiling, then when they were talking I could see Aaron smiling more. Honestly, you are profilers you should have caught on.” 

“You’ve known from the start? Traitor.” Emily turned away from him, crossing her arms as Rossi chuckled at her. 

“Are you two happy?” Derek asked after a few seconds and Spencer nodded as Aaron did as well. 

“I cannot remember the last time I was this happy.” Spencer blushed as they heard the words from Aaron but they just nodded in agreement. 

“Did Aaron give you those hickeys?” Spencer blushed at Garcia’s question but they nodded and her eyes went wide. “I cannot believe I realized before you two. I’m not a profiler and I could see it.” The last part was directed at Derek and JJ who both shrugged. 

“Well this has been fun but we do have to do work now, more questions at dinner.” Rossi clapped his hands and everyone grumbled but listened, leaving Aaron, Spencer and him in the room. 

“That went well.” Aaron whispered and Spencer just shook their head, trying to bury themself into Aaron’s chest. “Oh Love it’s okay.”    


“I can buy you a few minutes. Have fun.” Rossi left the room and Spencer let Aaron rub circles into their back. 

“I cannot believe you got us caught in the elevator.” Spencer poked him in the chest and Aaron just laughed. 

“I remember it a little differently. What was it you said, ‘Sir, please?’ I think we could get the footage if you really wanted to check.” Spencer shook their head, ignoring the laughs from Aaron. “We will get Garcia to wipe it clean. Make sure no one else finds out before we want them to.” 

“The next time we want to do something please make sure the door is locked and it isn’t in the elevator.” Aaron just nodded before they both fell into a nice silence, only the sound of their breathing in the room. 

“One bonus is I can keep you close on the jet, and maybe we can room together on cases.” Aaron moved slightly so he could see Spencer blush at the suggestion. 

“Well I can see some bonuses but I don’t think they are suitable for work.” Aaron’s eyes went dark and Spencer moved out of his grip before they couldn’t. “Well, Agent Hotchner, I think I should get back to work, I have some files I need to go through before I leave.” 

“You do that Dr Reid.” Spencer left the room, heading back to their desk where Derek and Emily were talking to each other and Aaron watched them before shaking his head and knocking on Rossi’s door. 

“At work Aaron?” Aaron groaned before he shut the door behind him, falling onto the couch with his eyes closed. He was never going to hear the end of it from his friend, but at least they didn’t have to hide anymore. 


End file.
